The invention is generally related to anchoring a foundation wall to prevent further cracking and bowing, and to straighten a bowed foundation wall. In particular, the invention is directed towards a wall anchoring device, and method for installing the device, whereby the foundation wall is anchored to the surrounding earth and can be periodically tightened to maintain constant outward force on the foundation wall.
Foundation walls for commercial or residential structures, and the like, are subject to external forces caused by soil expansion and groundwater. During dry summer weather, the surrounding earth tends to lose moisture and shrink. It thus pulls away from the foundation leaving gaps and cracks. When wet weather returns, the flow of rainwater washes new soil into the gaps and pockets left by the dry weather. In the frost belt latitudes, when the saturated earth is frozen during the winter season, the water naturally expands and creates intense forces against foundation walls. The earth pressure will bow a foundation wall inward and cause the wall to crack. This also produces seepage into the interior of the structure.
Repeated annual wet and dry conditions cause further cracks and bowing over time.
Prior art techniques for repairing foundation wall damage due to the frozen and thawing conditions have typically required costly excavation procedures to relieve the pressure and realign the foundation wall. This conventionally requies the use of mechanical excavation equipment and additional personnel for both the structural work and earthmoving steps. The repair of foundation walls located adjacent exterior structures or fixtures, such as driveways, sidewalks, patios, utility lines, porches, decks, gardens, etc., usually result in their displacement or total destruction in order to gain access to the foundation wall. Of course, during winter conditions with deep frost, the excavation procedures are either precluded or prohibited due to increased cost and effort.
One technique for straightening foundation walls is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,891 issued to Johnson et al., which provides for securing a plate interiorly of the foundation wall and anchoring a connected elongated member through an excavation made in the ground at a distance from the wall. The elongated member is anchored in the excavation and is pulled to cause the plate to be forced against the interior of the foundation wall. However, the technique requires excavation which is undesirable due to the need to destroy and replace lawns, driveways, patios, shrubbery, etc., which might be in the way. Also, the difficulty during frozen conditions makes this form of wall straightening often difficult, if not precluded, during winter conditions.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to stop the deterioration of a foundation wall caused by exterior earth or hydrostatic pressures. It is additionally and object of the invention to restore the foundation wall to a condition approaching the original construction integrity.
It is an allied goal of the invention to achieve the reinforcement and repair of a foundation wall without excavating or replacement of the foundation wall.
It is an adjunct objective of the invention to provide for the repair and reinforcement of a foundation wall without the destruction and replacement of exterior driveways, patios, sidewalks, shrubbery, landscaping, and the like.
It is another goal of the invention to provide an apparatus for achieving the reinforcement of a deteriorating foundation wall and further having the capability of tightening adjustment whereby to periodically re-stress the foundation wall outwardly toward its original constructed plumb condition.
It is a concomitant object of the invention to achieve the foregoing results by a method that is completely performed by one worker inside the foundation wall during any season of the year without major reconstruction or heavy equipment.
It is also a goal of the invention to provide an apparatus and method for preventing further cracking and bowing of a foundation wall of virtually any construction, e.g., concrete block, poured concrete, or wood.
It is therefore the major goal of the invention to stop and reverse the inward bowing and to prevent the impending collapse of a below-ground foundation wall caused by soil and water pressure by means of anchoring the wall and thereafter straightening the wall.
The wall anchoring device may be summarized as comprising a tube having a chisel point end to be driven through the foundation wall into the earth and carrying a plurality of pivotal spade arms adjacent the chisel point. At the opposite end, the tube has a threaded interior which threadingly engages an elongate rod that extends from and through the foundation wall. A slot adjacent the threaded tube end accommodates a sliding set pin which stops the inward travel of the threaded rod. A further threading of the rod into the tube draws the pointed hollow tube toward the foundation wall thereby initiating a spreading of the spade arms. Thereafter, at the interior of the foundation wall, a wall plate is forced thereagainst by a nut that is tightened to pull the hollow tube and chisel arm and spade arms closer to the foundation wall thereby firmly digging the spread spade arms within the earth. The inventive method includes the installation of the wall anchoring device by first driving the hollow chisel pointed tube into the soil by means of an elongate member attaching to the end of the hollow tube and pressing the pointed hollow tube into the soil. Then, the threaded member is further thread engaged to the tube up to a point that is limited by the set pin in the side slot in order to partially extend the spade arms away from the body of the hollow tube. The wall anchoring plate is arranged at the wall over the threaded member of a tightening nut is placed on the rod. Next, the nut is tightened to draw the elongate member and spade arms in a direction back through a foundation wall and thereby forcing the wall plate against the foundation wall to anchor the wall to the soil. Periodically, the nut may be further tightened to keep outward force on the foundation wall to continue correcting the wall. Additional objects and features of the invention will be appreciated and understood from the attached drawings and following description of the invention.